


Expecto Patronum

by TheDeadGirlRisen



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grieving, Harry reflects on his memories of Sirius, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadGirlRisen/pseuds/TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: Harry and Hermione argue about his mourning of Sirius, and Harry proves that he truly loved Sirius like the father he never had.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: So in the books we all know how Harry is after Sirius’s death, I wanted to write something for that. I only changed one thing pre-Sirius death. That of the mirror, I know in canon it was given at christmas, in this one-shot it was gifted instead for his birthday.  
> Warning:  
> Word Count: 606  
> Date Written: 9/25/20  
> Date Posted: 9/25/20

His friends were getting upset with him, annoyed. Another argument was breaking out between them, all because they didn’t understand why he was ‘moping.’ Didn’t understand that despite not knowing Sirius all that long, or spending much time with the man the two had bonded deeply.

_ “Harry! Over here, I want to show you something,” Sirius’s excited voice called out to him. _

“You barely knew him!” Hermione protested.

Green eyes flashed, “That’s not true.” So many sleepless nights spent talking with Sirius over the mirror Sirius had gifted for his birthday. Sirius had talked with him, helped him to stay somewhat sane even as Umbridge did her best to ruin Hogwarts.

Hermione looked doubtful, but Ron was staying silent. “How would you feel if one of your parents died, Hermione!” Harry snapped back, finally losing his patience with her continuing to ‘express concern over his obsessive moping’.

She flinched back, “I would be upset! I would mourn them!”

“And I’m not allowed the same courtesy?” He questioned, his voice sounding cold, even to him.

“He wasn’t your father though.”

“No. He was my godfather, the closest thing I’ve had to a parent since mine were killed. He helped me, taught me, listened to me no matter what I was saying. He put me first.”

Hermione scoffed.

Harry closed his eyes, memories flashing through his mind before settling on one of his favorites. He and Sirius had been spending the day after christmas away from everyone else, the man had pulled out a device and informed Harry that it was a pensive.

They spent the day going over memories, both of their memories. From happy memories like Sirius meeting James for the first time and holding Harry right after James. To not so happy memories, finding out James was dead, that Peter betrayed them. To Sirius’s family and how they treated him.

In return Harry went over his memories, from his good spending time with the Weasleys, seeing Hogwarts for the first time. To the bad, the dursleys, the dementors, Voldemort’s resurrection.

It was emotional for both of them and a lot of manly tears. It ended with Sirius giving him some firewhiskey and the two getting drunk. When they woke up to headaches Sirius had hangover potions at the ready. And then spent the whole day pranking the rest of the house from the shadows and teaching Harry the spells.

The twins may have been blamed, but it had been a good laugh for the old Marauder and Harry. It had also lightened the somber mode that had remained since Mr. Weasley had been attacked.

Green eyes snapped open and he pulled out his wand, “Expecto Patronum,” he said calmly. Magic poured out from his wand taking shape.

Instead of the stag his two friends were expecting, a different form appeared.

That of a giant dog, one that could be mistaken for a grim. It looked at them with bright eyes and it’s tongue stuck out as the dog waved its tail. After bounding around for a moment Padfoot, as Harry had named the patronus, sat next to his side, leaning into him for a moment with only a sensation of warmth before disappearing.

Hermione stared in shock, “I…”

Harry shook his head, “Sirius meant everything to me, don’t think that just because I didn’t spend much time with him that my feelings are any less strong.”

With that he turned and left. He would talk with Hermione tomorrow, but for today he wanted to do something to honor Sirius’s memories.

Perhaps it was time to use some of those prank spells Sirius had taught him.


End file.
